Traditional garments are often made from a material that has low stretch characteristics. As an example, many garments are made from a low-stretch-woven material. One disadvantage of these materials is their general lack of flexibility, resulting in either restricted movement, or garments that are uncomfortable in active settings. One solution has been to construct garments of materials having high-stretch characteristics. However, the look, feel, and functionality of these garments may not be as desirable to the consumer.